Why?
by Latifah27
Summary: Lara-su has found a fic on fanfiction.net that really shows the attitude of some people. Read to hear her thoughts, and see why abusing the R-rating is really, really inconsiderate


Lara-su looke at her computer-screen in disgust. This guy's got a real bad attitude, she thought, what nerve! An author on her favorite fanfiction-site was making a big deal about not being able to post NC-17 fics anymore, and had posted a censored version where he blatently showed his attitude toward the rules.  
  
I can't believe it! All I was telling him was that he shouldn't abuse the R-rating! Why can't he see that? Doesn't he know that his actions affect others? If people keep abusing that rating, it will also be banned!  
  
The echidna sighed. She had posted a couple NC-17 fics while they were still allowed, and then pulled them, with some grumbling, after they were banned. Lara-su thought that the world was coming to an end at first, but realized that it wasn't a really big problem. Besides, other people she knew had bigger problems.  
  
Her father, for instance, was taken away from his mother at a very young age, and treated harshly by his father. He wasn't even allowed to speak to anyone except his father, until the training was over. Then, when he was nine, his father left him to fend for himself. Nobody to talk to. Nothing to do but guard the Master Emerald. That was no kind of life for a child.  
  
Even now, he still had some problems that he couldn't quite sort out. His relationship with his father was a little better, but as far as Lara was concerned, Grampa-Locke was just a mean man. Why would her father want to be friends with him?  
  
And her mother had a very hard life as well. She used to be in the Dark Legion, and because of that, couldn't marry Lara's father. They had to 'live in sin', as some people put it, and sometimes, the kids at school would pick on Lara-su because of that. Sometimes, Lara's only escape was writing fiction and emailing her friends, even though her parents didn't particularly like it.  
  
She was in her twenties now, but still somewhat immature. Her mother would yell at her about the way she behaved, and often, they would get in fights about little things like the computer or chat-rooms. All Lara wanted was her mother's approval. She wanted to be friends, not enemies, with her mother.  
  
Her father used to be harsh, but had mellowed out alot over the last few years, and would just tell her to accept things for the way they were. He told her that arguing wouldn't do her any good, especially with her mother. Dealing with her mother was like walking on eggs, and neither of them would know when she was going to blow her stack.  
  
Every time Lara-su argued with her mother, things usually got worse. She would lose things that she could have gotten, or would just make a fool out of herself. Lara realized that sometimes, it was better just to obey the rules instead of bucking the system.  
  
Why couldn't this guy figure it out? Why does he have to have such a bad attitude about the rules? He's gonna get the R-rating banned, and lots of innocent writers who were obeying the new rules are going to suffer! Including myself! I got some R-rated fics, and I love them. My fics are my babies! Why would someone be so inconsiderate and just break the rules because he doesn't like them? Why?  
  
Lara-su sighed, and got off the net, then went to take a bath and go to bed. This whole thing was really depressing for her, and she needed to get her mind on something more positive.  
  
******  
  
Ok. You can say what you want. I'm just relly, really ticked that someone would have the gall to break the new rules. Sure, alot of us don't like them, but they are there. And don't forget, this site is private property. Xing has every right to change the rules as he sees fit. This isn't censorship. He's just trying to prevent major problems that could arise from people under the legal age reading pornography. I just wish that certain people would cool it on the whole censorship-thing.  
  
What about the right to freedom of association? Freedom of association means that he can decide what is posted on his site, and who can post there. Xing is being very fair about this. It is the other writers who violate the rules who are being unfair.  
  
ANYBODY WHO POSTS NC-17 FICS UNDER THE R-RATING IS BEING REALLY, REALLY UNFAIR TO THE REST OF US!!! PLEASE STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE HAVE NO REGARD FOR HOW THEIR ACTIONS AFFECT OTHERS!!! I ABSOLUTELY HATE IT!!!  
  
*sigh* Alright... I've ranted enough. Go do whatever, and if alot of people get mad at you, don't go cryin' to me!  
  
The Banshee has spoken. 


End file.
